1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning components and, more particularly, to an apparatus having a sponge configured to selectively rotate and attached to an adjustable, elongated handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For some time, sponges have been a ubiquitous cleaning aid. Sponges are commonly used for cleaning in bathrooms and kitchens of homes and businesses. Sponges are also used for cleaning vehicles and other structures. Because of its ability to absorb water and water based solutions, a sponge are particularly useful for cleaning all types of impervious surfaces.
One problem which exists with the use of conventional sponges is that a user of a sponge typically can only use the sponge to clean surfaces within arm's reach of the user. Moreover, as cleaning with a sponge typically requires the user to manually move the sponge in a reciprocating or rotary fashion in create the friction necessary to optimize the sponge's cleaning action, it can often cause considerable stress to the hands, arms and joints of a user. This is particularly the can wherein a user cleans with a sponge at frequent intervals and/or for a substantial time.
Consequently, there remains a need for an apparatus which can extend the cleaning range of a sponge beyond that of the arm's reach of the user. It would be helpful for such an apparatus to be configured to adjust its length as desired by the user. It would be additionally desirable for such an apparatus have the ability automatically create the friction necessary to optimize the sponge's cleaning action without requiring additional manual exertion by the user.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for an automatically rotating sponge apparatus for assisting in the cleaning of hard to reach areas. The primary components of Applicant's rotating sponge apparatus are an extendable rod having disposed at one end a rotating attaching member with a conventional sponge attached thereto, a motor, and a switch for actuating the motor. When in operation, the rotating sponge apparatus allows a user to hold the extendable rod so that the sponge contacts a surface to be cleaned and actuate the motor, causing the attaching member to rotate the sponge to automatically create sponge cleaning action friction between the sponge and the surface to be cleaned. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by standard conventional sponges are removed.